Amor Inesperado
by Hillary Dragons
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida donde piensas que todo esta bien, que no podría estar mejor. Astrid pensó que su vida era genial, ella tenia amigas, y un novio que la quería. Pero de un momento a otro todo puede cambiar... De pronto ella tiene que madurar, lo que conoce tendrá que dejarlo atrás. Todo por culpa de un trato y un secreto que sus padres han guardado por mas de 19 años...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: **

Eran las 8:00am del sábado, Astrid dormía entre el montón de almohadas de su cama. Los cálidos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación le acariciaban delicadamente el rostro, el timbre de su teléfono sonó y la despertó. Ella aparto las sabanas de un tirón y tomo su teléfono tenia al menos 50 mensajes. Todos eran de felicitación por su décimo noveno aniversario ella sonrió para si y se levanto de la cama para tomar una ducha. Después de arreglarse bajo la escaleras y escucho a sus padres hablando algo airados, Astrid se acerco lentamente hasta la cocina para escuchar algo de la conversación.

Janice, los Haddock nos están pidiendo que cumplamos con el trato, ya Astrid tiene 19 años - Hablo su padre con un tono de voz fuerte, inusual en el

Lo se Andrés pero pienso que nunca debimos hacer ese trato... - Dijo la madre de Astrid con pesar

Lo hicimos para que en un futuro la empresa no estuviera en problemas Janice... - Respondió Andrés

¿Qué crees que piense Astrid? - Pregunto de repente Janice

Antes de que el padre de Astrid pudiera responder ella entro a la cocina aparentando no haber escuchado nada y con una sonrisa, ambos adultos la miraron y cambiaron sus caras de angustia por unas sonrisas, a Astrid le parecieron mas bien muecas.

¡Cariño feliz cumpleaños! - Grito la madre de Astrid acercándose para darle un abrazo

Gracias mama - Astrid fingió una sonrisa, pero la conversación de sus padres aun estaba grabada en su cabeza y le preocupaba

Feliz cumpleaños Osita - Se acerco su padre y la abrazo también, el le decía "Osita" de cariño

Gracias - Astrid les regalo una sonrisa a sus padres, para que no sospecharan nada

Ella y sus padres desayunaron, cada 5 minutos el teléfono de Astrid sonaba, y así paso toda la mañana, pero no le presto mucha atención, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sus padres escondían algo y tenia que saber que era... ¿Quienes eran los Haddock? ¿Que tenia que ver ella en esa extraña conversación? ¿Acaso sus padres hicieron un pacto satánico con unos tales Haddock y ella era el sacrificio? Tantos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de que tenia terminar los preparativos para su fiesta. Iba a ser la mejor fiesta del año y aun le faltaba terminar algunos detalles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Londres, Inglaterra 09:30 am**

¡Espera! ¿Quieres que valla a New York esta semana? - Exclamo Hipo - ¿Por que?

No creo que sea buena idea decírtelo en una llamada... - Dijo Estoico -Tenemos que hablar en persona

Papa, hace 3 días llegue a Londres y ¿quieres que me valla tan rápido? - Hablo Hipo

Si, Hipo eso es lo que quiero. Y es una orden, tu madre y yo esperamos verte en 2 días - Dijo Estoico y corto la llamada

Hipo miro su teléfono y se lanzo a la cama, su pequeño gato negro se subió a la cama y se acurruco cerca de su cabeza.

Ya escuchaste Chimuelo, nos vamos a New York - Dijo rodando los ojos - ¿Por que mi padre querrá que vaya a New York con tanta urgencia? - Hipo se froto los ojos

Hipo se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la pequeña nevera que tenia su apartamento y saco una botella de agua. Chimuelo lo siguió mientras ronroneaba.

A Heather no le gustara nada... - Hablo y Hipo después de tomar un poco de agua

¿Qué no va a gustarme? - Pregunto Heather entrando al apartamento de Hipo

¡Ah! Hola Heather... - Dijo Hipo con nerviosismo

¿Pasa algo Hipo? - Volvió a preguntar Heather enarcando una ceja

Pues... Mi padre quiere que vaya a New York cuanto antes - Contesto Hipo

¡Pero acabas de llegar! Se supone que estarías conmigo todo el verano – Exclamo Heather

Lo se... Y lo siento pero mi padre me necesita - Dijo Hipo

Hipo estuviste 2 años estudiando en Hollywood y solo nos veíamos pocas veces y ahora que terminaste tus estudios y estas conmigo de nuevo te tienes que ir - Heather hablo desilusionada

Créeme yo también quiero estar contigo... Aunque... ¿Te gustaría venir a New York conmigo? - Pregunto Hipo

¿Es enserió? - Pregunto Heather

Muy enserió, estaríamos juntos y después volvemos a Londres ¿Qué dices? - Dijo Hipo

Digo que si - Heather sonrió y le planto un gran beso en los labios a Hipo

Astrid estaba en la casa de playa de su familia, personas se paseaban delante de ella apresurados pues estaban terminando los preparativos para su fiesta, ella tomo un libro de la pequeña estantería de su cuarto para pasar el rato, necesitaba relajarse y distraerse un poco. Ella se sentó debajo de una palmera y abrió el libro para comenzarlo a leer.

(..)

—_Por favor. Si no decimos nada, si fingimos..._

—_No hay modo de fingir —replicó Jace con absoluta claridad—. Te amo, y te amaré hasta que me __muera, y si hay una vida después de ésta, te amaré también entonces._

(..)

Astrid estaba muy concentrada leyendo que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella, y de repente unas manos fuertes le taparon la vista, un aroma a lavanda la invadió y supo quien era.

Sebastián - Sonrió Astrid mirando a su novio

¿Como esta la chica mas hermosa del mundo? - Halago Sebastián mientras le daba un abrazo a Astrid - Feliz Cumpleaños

¡Gracias! - Dijo Astrid sin dejar de abrazarlo, quería mucho a ese chico

Sebastián le dio a Astrid una pequeña cajita roja con un gran lazo plateado en el centro, ella la abrió y para su sorpresa había un lindo brazalete de oro.

- ¡Oh! Sebastián es hermoso... - Astrid se coloco la pulsera y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sebastián, ambos se quedaron en la playa hablando y riendo por tonterías. Luego se tuvieron que despedir porque tenían que arreglarse para la fiesta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Hipo acababa de abordar el avión junto con Heather para ir a New York, aun se preguntaba el porque su padre lo obligaría a irse de Londres tan pronto.

Oye Hipo ¿para que te necesitan tus padres? - Pregunto Heather jugueteando con su teléfono

Ni yo mismo lo se, mi padre me dijo que necesitaba decírmelo en persona y ya – Contesto Hipo mirando por la ventanilla

De seguro es muy importante - Dijo Heather

Mi padre estaba algo raro... Espero que no sea nada malo... - Contesto Hipo

Luego de varias horas en el avión por fin llegaron a New York, Hipo busco un taxi y este los llevo a la mansión de los padres de Hipo, era realmente grande y lujosa, era de esperarse ya que sus padres tenían una de las empresas mas importantes en el mundo.

Al llegar Hipo toco el timbre, después de un rato una sirvienta llamada Alicia apareció en la puerta.

¡Señor Hipo! Que bueno que haya llegado, sus padres lo están esperando - Dijo ella sonriendo amablemente

Gracias Alicia - Contesto Hipo sonriendo - Por cierto ella es Heather me acompaña desde Londres

Un gusto en conocerla señorita - Dijo la sirvienta y les dejo pasar

Hipo entro a la casa y se acomodo, todo estaba igual que hace 2 años, solo que las paredes estaban pintadas de azul en vez de verde. El fue hasta su antigua habitación, estaba como la había dejado, viejos posters, fotos de la secundaria y sus libros e historietas en la gran estantería. Sonrió para si, Heather apareció detrás de el y miro con diversión la habitación.

¡No te rías! Tenia 18 años cuando la deje así - Se defendía Hipo

Como digas - Dijo Heather sin darle importancia

Hipo guio a Heather hasta la habitación de invitados y la dejo acomodarse. Mientras tanto fue a buscar a sus padres. Fue a la oficina de su padre y allí estaban, al verlo Estoico sonrió y se levanto para darle un fuerte apretón.

¡Hipo que bueno que hayas llegado! - Dijo Estoico apretujando a Hipo muy fuerte

¡Gracias papa! Es bueno estar en casa - Contesto Hipo algo asfixiado

La fiesta de Astrid era todo un éxito, música alta se oía por toda la casa. Luces de colores y chicos tomándose selfies se podían ver por todos lados.

¡Astrid tengo que decirte que hiciste un increíble trabajo en esta gran fiesta! - Le grito Brutilda a Astrid

Gracias Brutilda - Astrid le sonrió a su mejor amiga

¡Astrid! ¡Mira están posteando lo asombrosa que es tu fiesta en Twitter! - Chillo Patapez mostrándole a Astrid su Iphone

¡Tu fiesta sera una leyenda nena! - Dijo Patan acercándose

Astrid tomo un sorbo de soda, se sentía bien ser la organizadora de una fiesta tan buena. Salio de la casa, la brisa nocturna choco contra su rostro se sentía realmente bien. De repente ella advirtió una pareja de novios besándose. Por un momento se pregunto donde estaría Sebastián.

¡Hey Astrid! Que fiesta tan fantástica hiciste - Dijo Sebastián apareciendo por la puerta

Gracias Sebastián - Contesto Astrid algo distraída pues la conversación de sus padres esa misma mañana le volvió a llegar a la mente

¿Te pasa algo? - Pregunto Sebastián

Mis padres me están ocultando algo... Pero no se que - Respondió Astrid luego de unos segundos

Tal vez te tienen una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños - Respondió Sebastián

Si tal vez sea eso... - Mintió Astrid no quería entrar en detalles acerca del asunto pero ella sabia perfectamente que lo que escondían sus padres no era ningún regalo de cumpleaños

¿Vienes? - Pregunto Sebastián invitándola a entrar

En un rato... Diviértete - Le grito Astrid mientras acercaba su vaso de soda para darle un trago

Astrid se quedo mirando las estrellas y la luna, ella vio que la pareja de novios se había ido y gracias a dios porque quería estar sola, las olas chocaban contra la arena una y otra vez la música estallaba en sus oídos todo era genial y así le gustaba...


	4. Chapter 4

Holiwiis *-* Ya termine de arreglar el capitulo 4 Ya que tenia cierto error y eso… Gracias a los que me avisaron, espero que disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 4:

*En la casa de los Haddock*

- ¡Mamá tengo que decirte que tu comida es la mas deliciosa del mundo! - Hipo halago a su madre  
>- Gracias Hipo - Sonrió Valka<br>- Oye papá... ¿Para que me pediste que viniera a New York? - Pregunto Hipo  
>Hablaremos de eso después de comer - Dijo Estoico<p>

Luego de la cena de esa noche Hipo y sus padres fueron a la oficina de Estoico, allí todos se sentaron y Estoico comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno Hipo... Comencemos por el principio, hace 19 años nosotros hicimos un trato con los Hofferson... Ellos son nuestros amigos de confianza - Empezó a hablar Estoico  
>- ¿Los Hofferson? Ese apellido me suena familiar... - Dijo Hipo pensativo<br>- Debería... Los conocías desde pequeño, pero bueno ellos tienen una hija que tiene 19 años. - - Cuando ella nació decidimos... Comprometerlos... - Dijo Estoico  
>- ¿¡Qué ustedes hicieron que!? - Exclamo Hipo con los ojos muy abiertos<br>- Lo que escuchaste tú y la hija de los Hofferson están comprometidos - Contesto Estoico  
>- ¿¡Por que lo hicieron!? - Hipo alzo la voz<br>- Porque como sabrás nuestra empresa y la de los Hofferson son muy importantes, y nosotros no nos podíamos dar el lujo de que unas empresas como esas decayeran por lo tanto decidimos comprometerlos a ambos para que en un futuro ambos se ayudaran y se encargaran de las empresas - Respondió Estoico

Hipo tenia una cara inexpresiva, miro a su madre como pidiendo consuelo pero ella al igual que su padre tenían unas miradas satisfechas.

- Déjenme ver si entendí... ¿Estoy comprometido desde que nací con una chica que ni siquiera conozco? - Replico Hipo  
>- Bueno si la conoces, solías jugar con ella cuando eras pequeño ¿recuerdas?- Respondió su madre<br>- No... No lo recuerdo pero ¿qué diablos pasara con Heather? Ella es mi novia - Dijo Hipo cruzando los brazos  
>- Lo es pero tiene que dejar de serlo, el lunes iremos a una cena con los Hofferson y para entonces tu deberás dejarla - Dicho esto, Estoico y Valka se fueron<p>

Astrid se despertó, miro su reloj de pared eran las 10:13am ella se froto los ojos estaba muy cansada y con hambre. Luego de ducharse y vestirse bajo las escaleras de su casa hasta la cocina, sus padres estaban hablando pero cuando la vieron entrar se detuvieron. Estaba empezando a odiar sus conversaciones secretas.

- Hola Astrid - Dijo su madre con su típica sonrisa - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fiesta?  
>- Hola mamá, la fiesta estuvo muy bien - Astrid le sonrió - Buen día papá<br>- Buen día cariño - Respondió el papá de Astrid

Luego de que Astrid comiera sus tostadas y su padre terminara de leer el periódico, los padres de Astrid colocaron miradas serias eso era señal de que tenían que decirle algo muy importante a ella.

- Astrid tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar - Dijo Andrés  
>- Esta bien - Contesto Astrid siguiendo a su papá al jardín<p>

Miles de pensamientos le llegaron a la mente a Astrid, le asustaba lo que le iba a decir su padre, no es que supiera lo que el le tenia que decir pero en el fondo de su corazón había algo que le decía que no era bueno y que por alguna extraña razón tenia que ver con la conversación del día anterior.

- Bien papá ¿Que me quieres decir? - Pregunto Astrid con la voz mas firme que pudo encontrar  
>- Bueno... No se como decirlo pero bien - Suspiro - ¿Recuerdas a los Haddock?<br>- No... Bueno me resultan algo familiar pero es todo... - Respondió Astrid  
>- Ellos son los socios de nuestra compañía, no habíamos hablado mas con ellos porque se mudaron a Asia hace muchos años pero aun siguen siendo nuestros amigos de confianza - Contesto Andrés<br>- Bueno ¿te molestaría si te pregunto que tienen que ver conmigo? - Pregunto Astrid  
>- Ellos no tienen mucho que ver contigo cariño, pero su hijo si... - Dijo su padre - Veras antes de que nacieras nosotros hicimos un trato<br>- ¿Qué trato? - Volvió a preguntar Astrid pero esta vez sin querer saber la respuesta  
>- Ellos tenían un hijo de un año en ese tiempo entonces tu madre y yo decidimos comprometerlos a ti y al hijo de los Haddock - Respondió su padre<br>- ¿¡Qué demonios!? - Grito Astrid, esto era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Ella estaba comprometida? ¿Acaso sus padres estaban locos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :3 quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews *-* y por su paciencia :P esta vez tardare mas en actualizar :C ¿por que? Estoy castigadaaa :'( pero solo hasta el jueves :D asi que espero disfruten este capitulo *w* esta lleno de amor, cariño y vomito de unicornio... xD**

**Capitulo 5:**

Hipo estaba acostado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo, su gato Chimuelo lamia su mano pero el no la aparto estaba pensando en la manera de terminar con Heather, el la apreciaba y no la quería lastimar. Estaba algo dolido por el secreto que habían guardado sus padres.

- Oye Chimuelo ¿Cómo crees que sea la chica con quien mis padres me comprometieron? - Le pregunto Hipo a su gato

Chimuelo lanzo un bufido y se acostó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- ¿Crees que sea alta o pequeña? - Pregunto nuevamente Hipo

Chimuelo le dio la espalda a su amo en señal de que le importaba un soberano pepino lo que a Hipo le inquietara.

Hipo rodo los ojos y se puso a imaginar como seria esa chica... Por alguna extraña razón pensaba en ella cada milésima de segundo, tenia curiosidad de saber como era si tenia una mascota o algo así... O si le gustaba tanto el capuchino como a el, de pronto sintió una curiosidad muy grande de saber su nombre, Hipo tomo su teléfono y se conecto a internet busco en Google: Empresa Hofferson creadores. La pagina cargo rápido y se puso a investigar.

"La empresa Hofferson es una empresa estadounidense creada por el Sr. Andrés Hofferson y la Sra. Janice Hofferson, esta empresa se encarga de producir la famosa marca de autos Milenium que se vende por todo el mundo. Es una de las empresas de autos mas codiciadas y de excelente calidad en toda Norteamérica".

- Nada... ¿Por que no aparece el nombre de su hija? - Hablo Hipo mirando su teléfono - Sabes Chimuelo mejor le pregunto a mi madre como se llama

Chimuelo le lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Hipo y siguió durmiendo, Hipo por su parte se levanto de su cama y fue hasta la cocina y efectivamente allí estaba su madre.

- Hola mamá - Dijo Hipo con un una sonrisa de lado

- Hola Hipo ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Valka

- Yo solo quería... Emm... Saber como se llama la hija de los Hofferson Oh... Eso - Valka le lanzo a Hipo una mirada picara y este se sonrojo - Ella se llama Astrid

Astrid estaba sentada en la pequeña fuente del jardín de su casa su padre había terminado de contarle toda la historia y ella aun no se lo podía creer, tenia una mirada perdida y miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Estaba enojada con sus padres por haberle escondido un secreto tan grande por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Que sigue ahora? Soy adoptada ¿tal vez? - Dijo Astrid con sorna a su padre

- ¡Astrid no actúes así! - Le reprendió Andrés

- ¿Como quieres que actué eh? ¡Estoy comprometida desde que nací y tu nunca me dijiste nada! - Grito Astrid con tristeza

- Astrid... Nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para la empresa... - Empezó a decir su padre

- Oh si ¡la empresa! !Eso es lo único que les interesa no mis sentimientos ni lo que pienso! - Exclamo Astrid

- Astrid tu madre y yo te amamos, no queríamos verte sufrir... - Dijo Andrés

- Pues tampoco querían verme feliz - Murmuro Astrid mirando a otro lado

- En realidad todo lo contrario cariño... - El papa de Astrid se sentó junto a ella - Los Haddock son unas buenas personas y de confianza, estoy seguro que su hijo también lo es... Por eso te comprometimos para que en un futuro no te rompiera el corazón otro chico que no valga la pena... - Finalizo de hablar

- ¿Al menos me dirás su nombre? O ¿Me lo ocultaras por 19 años mas? - Pregunto Astrid con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

- Su nombre es Hipo... Hipo Horrendus Haddock, te dejare sola para que medites - Dijo el papa de Astrid y se fue

Astrid miro la fuente donde estaba sentada, dentro de ella habían muchos peces dorados. Ella tuvo la idea de meterlos allí como si fuera una pecera gigante y sus padres jamas se lo negaron, de pronto un hermoso loro de color azul cielo y con manchas amarillas se poso en su hombro.

- ¡Hola Tormenta! - Sonrió Astrid - Me preguntaba donde estarías...

Astrid acaricio a su mascota, le tenía un gran aprecio pues la tenia desde pequeña, ella tomo una fresa de los arbustos que estaban cerca de la fuente y le dio a su loro para que comiera, ella se sentía triste con sus padres por lo que le ocultaron. Ella se levanto de la fuente y entro a la casa, su madre estaba sentada en la sala de estar con una libreta de negocios entre sus manos. Ni porque hoy fuera domingo su mamá dejaba el trabajo. Pensó Astrid


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo Mundanos, su super sensualona escritora salio de su castigooo *-* Por fiiin :3 bueno les agradezco por sus criticas y motivaciones son unos amores así que reciban un abrazo psicológico de mi parte x3 (ya me parezco a Germán xD) Disfruten el capitulo :* **

**Capitulo 6:**

Hipo y Heather estaban caminando por las lindas calles de New York, Hipo aun seguía pensando en como terminarle a Heather sin que le doliera tanto, decirle la verdad debería ser la opción pero como le dices a tu novia: "Hey Heather, cuando yo era pequeño mis padres me comprometieron con una chica que no conozco y ahora debo dejarte porque me tengo que casar con ella" ¿Quién diablos se creería eso?

- Oye Hipo ¿te sientes bien? - Pregunto Heather

- No realmente... Hay algo que tengo que decirte... - Dijo Hipo

- Claro ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto nuevamente

- Debemos terminar... - Contesto

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Exclamo

- Bien te diré la verdad... - Empezó a hablar Hipo

Hipo le contó a Heather todo el trato y lo que sus padres le están obligando a hacer al finalizar ella solo lo miro con decepción.

- Hipo, si solo no quieres salir conmigo tienes que decírmelo no es necesario que inventes esa loca historia - Dijo Heather

- ¡Pero es la verdad! - Replico Hipo

- Pensé que eras mejor persona... Pero sabes que... Me vengare de ti, algún dia - Hablo Heather y desapareció entre el montón de personas que caminaban por la calle

¿Acaso lo que le dijo Heather fue una amenaza? Y quien no lo diría, pues lo que dijo no se lo creería ni siquiera "Tontin" El enano de Blancanieves. Se sentía realmente mal, el no era de esas personas que le rompían el corazón a las chicas pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Si no obedecía a su padre lo mas probable es que el lo cortara en trocitos le colocara salsa BBQ para después comérselo... Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando mucho... Pero de que lo lamentaría por el resto de la vida lo haría... Una vez Hipo pinto todo el cuarto de sus padres con sus acuarelas de colores, cuando su papá vio lo que había hecho lo puso a limpiar y a pintar nuevamente el cuarto, jamas le quedaron ganas de usar sus acuarelas... Y esas cosas pasaban cuando desobedecías o hacías algo muy malo y tu padre era Estoico el Basto.

Astrid estaba mirando fijamente por su ventana el lindo atardecer mientras que su mejor amiga Brutilda hojeaba un libro.

- Entonces... Estas comprometida... Quien lo diría - Dijo Brutilda - ¿Crees que sea sexy? - Sonrió picara

- ¿¡Qué demonios!? - Exclamo Astrid mirándola - Esto es serio

- También deberías de tomarte mas enserió el como sera tu futuro esposo, es decir ¿Y si tiene una verruga? - Contesto Brutilda haciendo cara de asco

- El que tenga una verruga es lo menos que me importa en este momento Brutilda, ahora estoy pensando en que va a pasar con Sebastián... - Dijo Astrid

- Lo dejaras, conocerás a ese chico con quien tus padres te comprometieron ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? - Pregunto Brutilda

- Hipo... - Contesto Astrid imaginando lo que decía Brutilda

- Bueno lo conocerás, se enamoraran, se casaran, tendrán hijos y vivirán felices para siempre - Concluyo Brutilda sonriendo con satisfacción

- Oh espera... ¿Enamorarnos? ¿Tener hijos? ¡No exageres! - Exclamo Astrid

- ¡Oye yo quiero ser tía! - Se defendió Brutilda - Ademas seria muy lindo ¿No?

- Con alguien a quien yo ame tal vez... - Respondió Astrid

- ¿Y si te enamoras de el? Digo, uno nunca sabe... Tal vez el no sea tan malo después de todo... - Contesto Brutilda

- Puede que tengas razón... - Consintió Astrid

Astrid se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en como seria Hipo... ¿De que color serian sus ojos?

- ¿Crees que tenga los ojos café? - Pregunto Astrid a su amiga

- Pienso que mas bien azules... - Contesto Brutilda - Y con el cabello rizado y largo...

- Algo me dice que no... Yo me lo imagino mas bien lacio - Sonrió Astrid

- ¿Te sientes emocionada por conocerlo? - Pregunto Brutilda

- Mis papá me contó que yo lo conocía cuando pequeña... Pero no lo recuerdo - Contesto Astrid

- Bueno... Prométeme que me dirás como es... Si es posible tomate una foto con el - Dijo Brutilda

- ¿No crees que seria algo raro? - Pregunto Astrid

- Un poco... Pero es la única manera de que yo pueda saber si es lo suficiente mente sexy para ti - Dijo Brutilda guiñándole un ojo a Astrid

- ¿Y si no lo es? - Pregunto Astrid

- Entonces tendré que darte el pésame - Contesto Brutilda, Astrid lanzo una carcajada, a veces su amiga podría ser muy loca


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa *-* Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por sus correcciones sus motivaciones... :3 en fin por apoyarme :D espero que les guste el capitulo en mi opinión yo quede satisfecha con el. XOXO :* Disfruten el capitulo **

**Capitulo 7:**

Hipo se estaba arreglando para la cena con los Hofferson, el miro la hora en su teléfono 7:00pm Chimuelo se acerco maullando y se sentó en sus piernas.

- Lo siento Chimuelo, ahora no es buen momento de que duermas en mis piernas - Y Diciendo esto Hipo tomo a Chimuelo y lo puso en el piso, el gato lo miro dolido y se fue

Astrid por otra parte estaba corriendo por todo su cuarto mientras buscaba sus tacones azules que hacían juego con el vestido que usaría esa noche, ella odiaba usar vestido pero su papá le recalco que tendría que usarlo pues esa noche era muy especial y el restauran al que irían era muy formal. Ella por fin logro encontrar los zapatos y se los coloco, bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su mamá y a su papá hablando.

- Ya estoy lista - Dijo sin humor

- Te ves preciosa cariño - Su papá le dio un beso en la frente

- Gracias - Mascullo

- Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos - Dijo su mamá con una sonrisa resplandeciente

Los padres de Astrid se montaron en la limusina que los llevaría esa noche al restaurante, la luna brillaba con mucha intensidad en el cielo. Astrid se sentía realmente nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir esa noche. Hipo había llegado ya al restaurante eran sobre las 8:00pm sus papá hablaba con su mamá mientras el trataba de no aburrirse mientras miraba pasar a los camareros de un lado a otro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sobre la mesa unas personas se acercaron a la mesa, ellos eran rubios y tenían una sonrisa.

- ¡Estoico! - Dijo con alegría el hombre que se acerco, su padre se levanto de inmediato de la mesa y ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano

- ¡Janice! - Sonrió con alegría su mamá mientras abrazaba a la Señora que venia acompañada del hombre

Astrid siguió a sus padres hasta una mesa cerca de una gran ventana con hermosas cortinas de terciopelo, ellos se acercaron a las personas que allí estaban sentadas y los saludaron con emoción.

- Estoico, Valka... Aquí esta nuestra querida Astrid - Dijo el papá de Astrid sonriendo

- Hola - Astrid le sonrió a Valka y a Estoico - Es un gusto verlos esta noche

- El gusto es nuestro querida - Dijo Valka con una dulce sonrisa

- Has crecido mucho... Al igual que nuestro hijo Hipo - Dijo Estoico y se aparto para dejar ver a Astrid un chico mas alto que ella, con cabello café rojizo y unos ojos color verde penetrantes, no era para nada feo y tampoco tenia una verruga, de hecho era muy guapo y sus pecas realmente adorables.

Hipo miro a aquella chica rubia, era hermosa no lo podía negar. Tenia unos lindos ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia resplandeciente.

- Hola - Le dijo Hipo con una inevitable sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarla pues le era realmente familiar

- Hola - Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Hipo se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el color subió a las mejillas de Astrid y le volvió a sonreír. Estoico carraspeo un poco, Hipo y Astrid dejaron de mirarse para encontrarse con las miradas picaras de sus padres.

- Bueno y ¿Qué tal les fue en Asia? - Pregunto el papá de Astrid después que todos se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaran lo que iban a comer.

- Muy bien, logramos progresar mucho - Dijo Estoico con satisfacción

La mayor conversación provenía de los padres de Hipo y de Astrid, ellos solo miraban sus comidas y se miraban de reojo, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban, era inevitable ambos se sentían familiarizados con el otro pero no sabia de donde entonces Astrid recordó.

***Flash Back***

- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - Pregunto el niño de al menos unos 5 años

- Astrid... ¿Y el tuyo? - Le pregunto la niña

- Hipo - Contesto el niño - Por cierto, eres muy linda

- Oh... Gracias - Le contesto Astrid con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

***Fin Flash Back***

Astrid miro a Hipo con curiosidad, ahora lo recordaba. El era el chico con quien solía jugar cuando era pequeña, eran los mejores amigos y siempre jugaban en las tardes hasta que un día el dejo de ir a su casa y no lo volvió a ver mas. Hasta ahora... Y quien iba a pensar que se reencontrarían 14 años después y no era para jugar o hablar si no para casarse...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno... HOLAAAAAA muchos están esperando este capitulo, pues déjenme decirles que va estar candelaaaaaa e.e... Nah es mentira, va a estar muy romántico :3 *-* pero bueno, si ustedes quieren que en un futuro haga un capitulo algo perver e.e solo diganme en los comentarios x3 Chauuuu :* besooos -o- los quiero :3 Pd: En vista de que algunos me dijeron "Estuvo muy cortoooo" decidí hacerlo mas largo, pero solo este :P no se alegren. Ahora si me vooy ;3**

**Capitulo 8:**

Hipo estaba mirando su comida perdido, la mayoría de la conversación venia de los padres de Astrid y los suyos. El estaba aburrido y la expresión de Astrid también le decía lo mismo, el la miro y ella también sus miradas se cruzaron y él le hizo señas para que mirara a su derecha. Astrid miro en aquella dirección y vio una gran puerta abierta que daba al jardín de aquel restaurante.

- Tu... Y yo ¿Salir? - Articulo Astrid moviendo los labios

- Si - Respondió Hipo sin hacer el menor ruido

Astrid miro a su madre, ella y su padre estaban sumergidos en una conversación de política, ella hizo una cara de asco y le asintió a Hipo, ambos se levantaron sigilosamente de la mesa y salieron al jardín sus corazones latían rápidamente, era como una especie de misión escape y no debían ser descubiertos, cuando sintieron la fresca brisa de la noche y vieron que sus padres aun no habían notado su ausencia soltaron unas carcajadas. Después de todo ellos preferían estar alejados de todo lo formal y eso sus familias no lo entendían.

- Bueno, Mi Lady mi nombre es Hipo Horrendus Haddock - Dijo Hipo haciendo una divertida reverencia y tratando de imitar a alguien de la realeza, Astrid rió - Pero puedes llamarme Hipo

- Mi querido Señor Hipo, yo soy Astrid Hofferson - Dijo Astrid con un acento francés bastante convincente

- ¿Viviste en Francia? - Pregunto Hipo asombrado

- Si, viví allí durante 3 años - Respondió Astrid - ¿Me cuentas algo sobre ti? - Pregunto Astrid

Bueno, soy skater, me gusta la música, tengo una gato la mayoría de las veces obstinado llamado Chimuelo. Lo rescate cuando era pequeño y a vivido conmigo la mayor parte de mi vida - Respondió - ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Casualmente también me gusta patinar, odio lo formal. Prefiero tener puesto unos pantalones a que un vestido de princesas - Dijo Astrid haciendo cara de asco, Hipo sonrió - Tengo a una mascota llamada Tormenta es mi lorita y la tengo desde mi cumpleaño numero 7 - Concluyo

- ¿Te gusta Bailar? - Pregunto Hipo

- No se bailar realmente, mis padres intentaron enseñarme pero nunca les hice caso - Respondió Astrid mirando la luna, hablar con Hipo era divertido y mas fácil que con sus padres ella sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa sin avergonzarse y eso le agradaba bastante

- Bueno yo creo que es hora de que aprendas - Dijo Hipo extendiendo su mano - Tal vez esto te parezca algo formal y espero que no me odies - Astrid profirió una pequeña risa - Pero, ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Astrid miro la mano de Hipo extendida ante ella, la música clásica sonaba en sus oídos, ella reconoció la música al instante era de Yiruma y la canción se llamaba Reminiscent ¿Cómo la recordaba? Pues fácil ya que tocaba el piano y esa era su canción favorita. Astrid tomo la mano de Hipo al fin y el sonrió. A ella le empezaba a gustar esa sonrisa.

- Bueno, te advierto que puedes salir con los pies magullados después de este baile - Dijo Astrid mientras colocaba su mano suavemente en el hombro de él

- Asumo las consecuencias - Dijo Hipo y comenzó a bailar junto con Astrid al ritmo de la música

Para sorpresa y suerte de Hipo ella bailaba muy bien, no lo piso ni una vez. Ambos danzaban al ritmo de la melodía y por un momento todo se desvaneció, ellos hablaban y hablaban, temas de conversación no faltaron y poco a poco cada uno de ellos recordó que en verdad si se conocían desde pequeños, luego de que pasaran al menos cinco canciones ellos notaron que mas personas los habían imitado y estaban bailando en el lindo jardín.

- Bueno yo creo que deberíamos volver a la mesa - Dijo Hipo

- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo - Asintió Astrid

Hipo y Astrid venían riendo por una historia muy graciosa cuando sus padres los miraron, al parecer ninguno de ellos se habían percatado del pequeño escape de sus hijos pero cuando los vieron riendo y muy felices sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros.

- ¿Donde estaban? - Pregunto Valka después que se sentaron

- En el jardín que esta por alla - Dijo Astrid señalando al jardín

- Desde que conocí este restaurante jamas vi a nadie había bailado en el jardín - Dijo el padre de Astrid mirando a las personas

- Lo se, nosotros fuimos los primeros, luego ellos nos siguieron - Dijo Hipo

- Es una esplendida idea, es un jardín muy lindo para bailar, Valka ¿me concedes esta pieza? - Pregunto Estoico a su esposa

- Por su puesto que si - Respondió Valka y se fueron al jardín

Después de que Valka y Estoico se fueron los padres de Astrid le siguieron, Andrés le dio un beso en los labios a Janice y se perdieron entre la multitud que también iba al jardín, Astrid y Hipo hicieron muecas de asco y se miraron.

- Prométeme que no seremos tan afectuosos en publico - Dijo Astrid aun mirándolo

- Lo prometo - Dijo Hipo


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues, Holaaaa :3 bueno, quiero agradecerles por sus opiniones, a Michell por su idea. Es muy buena y lo haré ;) besos y abrazos. Disfruten el capitulo :3**

**Capitulo 9**:

Astrid se levanto de su cama y miro por la ventana de su habitación, nubes oscuras se habían apoderado del cielo y no había rayo de sol alguno. A ella le pareció extraño pues estaban en verano, luego de pensar tanto en el clima se metió a la ducha para asearse Sebastián le había llamado el día anterior y habían quedado en verse hoy para hablar. Astrid se sentía nerviosa por muchas razones una de ellas era el como le iba a explicar a Sebastián sobre el trato de sus padres y como iba a terminar con el. Luego de colocarse una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un short de mezclilla seguido de unas Vans azules, ella se fue al Starbucks donde se vería con Sebastián era cerca de su casa por lo que se fue caminado y justamente allí estaba él, con su cabello rubio peinado de manera ordenada.

- Hola - Dijo él después de que Astrid se sentó

- Hola - Respondió ella - Sebastián antes de que empecemos a hablar tonterías, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

- Claro, te escucho - Respondió tomando algo de café

Astrid se acomodo en su silla y lo miro a los ojos para luego comenzar a contar la historia, su mirada era neutral no interrumpió ni una vez a Astrid mientras hablaba solo se quedo allí petrificado como si le hubieran lanzado un encantamiento de paralización hasta que ella termino de hablar.

- No se que decir... - Fue lo único que dijo Sebastián

Tal vez estas pensando que lo invente pero créeme te estoy diciendo la verdad – Dijo ella

- Te creo... - Respondió él

- Yo realmente no se que hacer, te quiero. Y no quiero perderte - Dijo Astrid

- Yo tampoco quiero perderte Astrid, yo te amo - Contesto Sebastián - ¡Tengo una idea!

- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto Astrid

- Huyamos - Contesto sonriendo

- ¿Huir? Sebastián yo no creo...

- Piénsalo Astrid, tu y yo juntos. Podríamos hacer lo que queramos, tu seras doctora como siempre quisiste y seriamos felices - Concluyo con una sonrisa

Lo que decía Sebastián era verdad, ella siempre quiso ser doctora pero sus padres le dijeron que debía encargarse de la empresa, luego de tanto suplicar al fin aceptaron pero que solo lo seria por los fines de semana y mientras hiciera un buen trabajo en la empresa. Astrid no replico era la única forma de hacer algo que le gustara.

Hipo estaba en la biblioteca de su casa leyendo un libro, estaba aburrido así que decidió leer un poco. Chimuelo maullaba mientras dejaba sus huellas llenas de tierra en la alfombra de la habitación.

- ¡Chimuelo! Mamá me matara, es una de sus alfombras favoritas - Exclamo Hipo

Chimuelo le regalo una mirada triste a Hipo. "Típico de gatos" Pensó y comenzó a limpiar la alfombra con un pañuelo. Y justo en ese mismo instante Valka entro en la biblioteca y encontró a su hijo limpiando las huellas de tierra de su gato.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Mi alfombra esta llena de pisadas de gato - Grito la madre de Hipo y luego empezó a reírse

Hipo miro a su madre confundido, la ultima vez que Chimuelo ensucio la alfombra del comedor ella se enojo mucho, ahora ella se estaba riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Mamá ¿no estas molesta? - Pregunto Hipo

- ¿Por qué? Es muy divertido - Dijo Valka

- Lo que tu digas mamá... - Dijo Hipo, mientras pensaba en las razones de su felicidad... La menopausia no podía ser, su madre tenia solo 37 años y ¿no se suponía que debía causar mal humor? Otra opción seria la bipolaridad pero su mamá no vivía cambiando de animo tan frecuente. Al final, Hipo se canso de tanto buscar una razón debido a los locos ánimos de su mamá porque después de todo el también era muy raro, claro en el buen sentido.

- De todas maneras yo venia a avisarte que esta tarde iremos a nuestra casa en las montañas con los Hofferson, pasaremos allí dos días ¿No te parece increíble? - Y diciendo esto se fue sonriendo

Dejando a Hipo algo confundido pero con una extraña alegría porque la volvería a ver otra vez, a su Astrid... ¿Esperen SU Astrid? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? O ¿tal vez leer mucho lo afecto? Descarto la ultima, leer jamas le afecto en nada así que prefirió la primera opción, estar loco... ¿El motivo? Algo le decía que era Astrid Hofferson. Chimuelo solo bufo, al parecer Hipo había pensado en voz alta, a pesar de ser un animal se podía ver que el pequeño gato mas o menos tenia un musculo sobre el ojo algo arqueado como diciéndole a Hipo "Podrías dejar lo cursi o vomitare en la alfombra de tu madre y esta vez no sonreirá".


	10. Chapter 10

**Adivinen ¿quién no podrá actualizar este fanfiction dentro de unos 5 diaaas? Acertarooon, esta chicaaaa ¿por qué? Me voy de viaje, solo serán unos 5 días no mas... Y bueno decidí que les subiré dos capítulos seguidos para que vayan bien... Ahora sin mas nada que decir... Me despido, ¡nos leemos en unos diaaas!**

**Capitulo 10:**

Astrid miraba por la ventana del auto de sus padres perdida en sus pensamientos la palabra "Huir" revotaba por toda su mente no sabia que hacer ella solo quería estar en su cama y dormir, olvidarse del mundo como decía la canción de Bruno Mars:

_"**Today**** I ****don't ****feel**** Iike ****doing ****anything****, I ****just ****wanna ****lay**** in ****my ****bed****" - "Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada, Sólo quiero estar echado en mi cama."**_

Lamentablemente sus padres no entendían eso y aunque les cantara ellos no cambiarían de opinión lo único bueno de estar en un auto camino a la casa en las montañas de los Haddock era que vería a Hipo. Tal vez solo había pasado 1 semana sin verlo pero ya lo extrañaba él si la entendía.

- Cariño ¿no crees que sera divertido acampar con los Haddock? - Pregunto su madre

- Claro mamá lo que digas - Dijo Astrid sin prestarle la menor atención a su mamá ella estaba muy ocupada escribiéndole a Brutilda en ese momento y lo tenia que hacer justo ahora antes de que las estúpidas montañas le terminen de quitar la poca cobertura que le queda

_* ¡Estas en las montañas! Es asombroso - Mensaje de Brutilda para Astrid *_

_* Todo lo contrario, dentro de poco perderé las dos barras de cobertura y moriré virgen aquí ¡que hermosa mi vida! - Mensaje de Astrid para Brutilda *_

_* Mírale el lado bueno al menos no tendrás que casarte con Hipo - Mensaje de Brutilda para Astrid * _

_* ¡Oh es cierto! Excepto por la parte en la que muero -.- U.U - Mensaje de Astrid para Brutilda *_

_* Bueno ya, cuando un oso te quiera comer me llamas y yo llegare en ese mismo instante a salvarte - Mensaje de Brutilda para Astrid *_

_* ¿Enserió? ¿Cómo se supone que llegaras a rescatarme antes de que me coman?- Mensaje de Astrid para Brutilda_

_* ¡Con mi unicornio volador! - Mensaje de Brutilda para Astrid_

_* ¡Ahora me siento tranquila! Gracias chica unicornio - Mensaje de Astrid para Brutilda_

Y ese fue el ultimo mensaje entre Astrid y Brutilda pues las dos barras que le quedaban al teléfono de Astrid desaparecieron, después de media hora mas ellos llegaron a una hermosa casa de troncos y piedras así como las que se ven en la televisión. Bajaron del auto y luego de un rato Valka y Estoico salieron por la puerta principal seguidos por Hipo y lo que parecía un gato negro, él le sonrió y fue a saludarla junto a sus papás

- Hola - Le dijo después que sus padres la dejaron de abrazar

- Hey ¿Cómo estas? - Pregunto y esta vez ella era la que sonreía mientras lo miraba, a él, a sus ojos verdes y a ese cabello despeinado. Se moría por tocarlo

- Muy bien, tu ¿Como estas? - Pregunto él

- Bien - Respondió ella y todos entraron a la casa

El padre de Astrid se fue con Estoico hasta una oficina, probablemente para conversar sobre negocios. Sus madres se metieron en la cocina, Astrid se quedo sola ya que Hipo había desaparecido misteriosamente, entonces sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano y la arrastraba a un armario oscuro y gigante.

- Ok quien quiera que seas... Dime que quieres de mi - Dijo Astrid

- Solo jugar Wii, Xbox lo que sea - Dijo

- Hipo estamos en un armario oscuro - Dijo Astrid

- No cualquier armario - Dijo Hipo con voz ronca

Entonces él empujo la parte trasera del armario que era un pasadizo, La luz encandilo a Astrid pero cuando se logro recuperar vio una sala de videojuego bien equipada.

- Admito que este lugar es impresionante - Dijo Astrid sonriendo

- Muy bien ¿qué quieres jugar? - Pregunto Hipo

- Lo que sea, apuesto que te ganare - Dijo Astrid con voz competitiva

- Me agrada tu animo - Dijo Hipo y le entrego a Astrid una consola de videojuego iban a jugar Mario Kart en la Senda Arcoiris

- Este nivel pareciera que lo hizo el mismo demonio - Dijo Astrid antes de comenzar

- ¿Tienes miedo? - Pregunto Hipo arqueando una ceja

- ¿De ganarte? Para nada de hecho siento ansias por hacerlo - Contesto ella

- ¿Apostamos algo? - Volvió a preguntar él

- Eso pondría mas divertidas las cosas - Respondió ella - Pero ¿Qué apostamos?

- ¡Ya se! Cerca de aquí hay un lago y en la noche el agua es fría, si yo gano tu te tienes que meter en el a bañarte y si tu ganas seré yo quien lo haga - Dijo él

- Y todo tiene que estar grabado en video - Dijo Astrid, le agradaba la idea de ver a Hipo bañándose en un lago frio en la noche, ambos unieron sus manos y las agitaron para cerrar la apuesta. Después de varias caídas y esquivar los obstáculos, ambos iban cabeza con cabeza tratando de ganar pero al final Astrid le gano por una nariz.

- ¡Gane! - Grito Astrid con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Tuviste suerte - Le dijo Hipo con una sonrisa y le lanzo una almohada

- ¡Si claro! - Dijo Astrid y le devolvió el golpe con otra almohada y esto dio paso a una guerra de almohadas realmente divertida, ambos jadeaban exhaustos pero no querían parar al final Astrid pidió tregua y estos cayeron al sofá rendidos

- Te espera una fría noche Haddock - Dijo Astrid, él sonrió y le acaricio el cabello


	11. Chapter 11

**Y aquí esta, el otro capitulo que les prometí. Espero que les guste :3**

**Capitulo 11:**

- 11:00 de la noche y Hipo Haddock esta preparado para cumplir su apuesta, y es darse un chapuzón en el agua fría de este lago, suerte Hipo - Dijo Astrid y apunto la cámara hacia Hipo, tenia puesta una camiseta azul marino y unas bermudas blancas, el empezó a quitarse su camiseta para dejar ver su tonificado cuerpo después de unos minutos se sumergió al agua para luego salir tiritando de frio

- Demonios, no recordaba lo frio que es este lago - Dijo él

- Siéntete satisfecho, cumpliste tu promesa y esta grabada en video - Contesto Astrid meciendo la cámara delante de Hipo

- ¿Por qué no entras? - Pregunto Hipo

- Solo tengo que mirarte para saber que estas como a 47 F° no entrare así al agua - Dijo Astrid

- ¿Quieres que este a 60 F°? - Hipo la miro

- Eso seria realmente satisfactorio - Dijo Astrid guiñándole el ojo a Hipo

Hipo se hundió de nuevo en el agua Astrid ya había apagado la cámara y estaba esperando a que Hipo quisiera salirse del agua. Ya habían pasado como 3 minutos y Hipo no salia, se empezó a preocupar.

- Hipo... - llamo Astrid, se acerco al lago y trato de encontrarlo pero estaba muy oscuro - ¡Hipo! - Grito

Ella comenzó a quitarse los zapatos si era de meterse al agua a buscar a Hipo lo haría, justo en ese instante unas burbujas se estaban formando en las superficie del agua y la cabeza de Hipo salio. Astrid lanzo un grito ahogado al verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto

- Y-Yo pensé que tu... - Astrid tartamudeo

- ¿Pensaste que me había pasado algo? - Dijo Hipo con una voz dulce

- Si... - Ella se sonrojo

- Astrid, los expertos en natación como yo podemos aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo - Dijo él y le tomo la mano, la de Astrid era cálida mientras que la de el fría sin embargo ella no se inmuto

- Creo que ya deberías salir antes de que me des otros sustos - Dijo ella y le entrego una toalla

Hipo se seco y coloco ropa nueva que había traído, camino junto con Astrid por el sendero del bosque que llevaba a su casa. Mientras hablaban.

- Oye, te he notado algo extraña, pensativa... ¿Pasa algo? - Le pregunto él deteniéndose y mirándola

- No te preocupes... - Dijo ella

- Hofferson di la verdad - Dijo él, Astrid suspiro y le contó la historia de Sebastián

- Entonces quiere que huyamos, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo... - Finalizo de hablar

- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón? - Pregunto Hipo con algo de tristeza pues Astrid le caía muy bien y no quería que huyera con ese tal Sebastián

- En realidad, el 50% de mi quiere ir mientras que el otro 50% quiere quedarse - Dijo Astrid

- Esta difícil... - Contesto él

- Dímelo a mi - Contesto Astrid con sarcasmo

- Ya sabrás que hacer - Dijo Hipo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse pues habían llegado a la casa. Astrid se sonrojo y le dio un abrazo

- Gracias - Susurro y se fue a la habitación de invitado donde dormía

A la mañana siguiente Astrid se despertó y miro a su alrededor, al principio se asusto pero luego recordó que estaba en la casa de los padres de Hipo. Oyó fuertes carcajadas así que se cepillo los dientes y salio de la habitación, Hipo la detuvo.

- No te aconsejo que vallas a la cocina en este momento. Mi padre esta contando sus chistes empresariales - Dijo Hipo y bostezo

- ¿Qué haras tu? - Pregunto Astrid

- Iremos al bosque - Respondió sonriendo

- ¿Iremos? Tu y ¿quien más? - Pregunto Astrid

- Tu y yo, por supuesto - Contesto

- Sabes que también puedo quedarme aquí - Dijo Astrid

- ¿Realmente quieres quedarte aquí a escuchar esos chistes? - Pregunto Hipo

- A decir verdad... ¡no! - Exclamo Astrid y se interno en el bosque con Hipo

Había un pequeño sendero que a los bordes tenia toda clase de arboles y arbustos frutales. Astrid saco su teléfono y fotografió el paisaje, un gato negro de pronto apareció delante de ellos maullando.

- Hola Chimuelo - Dijo Hipo y acaricio al gato

- Con que ese es Chimuelo - Dijo Astrid y lo toco, este ronroneo y salto a sus brazos - No me parece obstinado en lo mas mínimo

- Créeme no se por que esta actuando así, el no deja que una chica lo toque - Dijo Hipo, - Astrid sonrió ser la primera chica que acaricio a aquel gato sin salir rasguñada era algo único y le gustaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaa *-* volviii :3 ¿me extrañaroon? No lo creo... -.- Pero bueno. Ya hay 82 reviews *O* Pronto llegamos a 100 por lo tanto les propongo algo... El reviews numero 100 tendrá un adelanto exclusivo del siguiente capituloooo *w* así que, a comentaaar :3 se despide esta sensualona escritora... Chaaaooo**

**Capitulo 13:**

***1 mes después***

Astrid estaba caminado de vuelta a su casa, justo se terminaba de ver con Sebastián ¿Para qué? Pues luego de tanto pensar en la propuesta termino aceptándola. Huiría con Sebastián, era la única forma de hacer lo que quería y de poder ser independiente ella sabia que iba a doler tener que separarse de sus padres y especialmente de Hipo pues con el había entablado una gran amistad, ella caminaba por la fría calle con un gran remordimiento por la decisión. Llego hasta su casa y comenzó a hacer su maleta ya que se iría al día siguiente en la noche, empaco todo lo que necesitaba y cuando estaba lista se acostó a dormir. A la mañana siguiente trato de actuar lo mas normal posible pero en el fondo estaba algo triste y no sabia porque, Astrid había pensado en todo y llego a la conclusión de que seria más feliz con Sebastián que manejando una empresa, sin embargo su cabeza le seguía diciendo que se arrepentiría. Hipo había venido a verla aquella tarde, ella quería despedirse y también contarle sus inquietudes.

- Entonces... Te vas... - Dijo Hipo mirando el cielo para ocultar su tristeza

- Si... - Musito Astrid pateando una piedrecita del camino - Pero por alguna extraña razón siento que me voy a arrepentir de ello...

- ¿Por qué te quieres ir de todas maneras? - Pregunto Hipo

- Porque seré feliz y tu también - Dijo Astrid

- Yo soy feliz Astrid, ¿qué clase de felicidad buscas tu? - Dijo y la miro

- La felicidad de poder hacer lo que quiera, de independizarme, de ser una gran doctora y no una empresaria como mis padres. De poder elegir mi destino, actuar como una persona normal y poder elegir con quien me casare - Respondió

- Pensé que al irte con ese tal Sebastián, estabas aceptando el tener que vivir con el y creo que hasta casarte porque cuando huyes con alguien es para vivir juntos - Dijo Hipo

- Hipo yo quiero casarme con alguien a quien yo ame - Contesto Astrid

- ¿Lo amas? - Volvió a preguntar él

- Si... ¿Tal vez?... No... ¡Ni yo misma se lo que siento! - Exclamo Astrid

- ¡Astrid por amor a Dios, estas a punto de irte a quien sabe donde con alguien que ni siquiera amas! - Exclamo Hipo

- Hipo en este momento estoy muy confundida... - Susurro Astrid

- Confundida ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Hipo

- Por muchas cosas... - Dijo ella aunque la razón probablemente la tenia en frente solo que no quería aceptarlo

- ¿Cuándo te vas? - Pregunto él después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio

- Hoy a la media noche... - Contesto Astrid jugueteando con el botón de su camisa

- Aun tienes tiempo de elegir entre quedarte o irte - Dijo Hipo

- Supongo... - Dijo Astrid asintiendo Hipo tenia razón

Hipo le dio un beso en la frente a Astrid y camino unos cuantos pasos para salir del jardín e irse a su casa. Luego Astrid se fue a su cuarto y se durmió. Despertó horas después, justo a la 8:00pm reviso su celular y encontró un mensaje de Sebastián, lo abrió.

*_Hola Astrid, antes de irnos quiero despedirme de unos amigos. Por lo tanto estaré en el club "Syphonic" Nos vemos alla muy pronto. Te amo*_

Astrid conocía el lugar, era uno de los clubes mas prestigiosos de New York, ella se apresuro a responderle diciéndole que se verían alla en unas horas, ella se coloco una camisa de tirantes roja, unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa a cuadros de color rojo y azul desabotonada y sus Vans de color rojo, tomo su teléfono y le marco a Hipo, eran las 11:00pm y no podía estar dormido, él no era de esas personas que se dormían temprano.

- Astrid Hofferson - Respondió después del tercer timbre

- Hola Hipo, necesito tu ayuda - Dijo Astrid

- Claro, dime - Contesto

- Podrías llevarme al club Syphonic - Pregunto

- ¿Vas a celebrar tu huida? - Pregunto Hipo en un tono divertido

- No, yo me veré allí con Sebastián - Dijo Astrid - Y no quiero llevarme mi auto por que tiene GPS y mis padres lo pueden rastrear

- Ok, déjame ver si entendí ¿Quieres que te ayude en tu huida? - Pregunto Hipo

- Si - Contesto Astrid - ¿Lo haras?

- Claro, te veo en unos minutos - Dijo Hipo y colgó


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaaa *-* jeje aquí estoy :3 me deben de querer matar por no actualizar y mas porque los deje con la intriga de lo que va a suceder, pero bueno... ¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! y el ganador del adelanto especial del próximo capitulo es... ALEX *-* (aplausos) Lamentablemente me di cuenta de que Alex no tiene cuenta aquí, así que no se podra llevar el adelanto :( sin embargo, revise quien fue el que comento de ultimo con cuenta en fanfiction y decidí darle el adelanto a ese. Por lo tanto el ganador es... (redoble de tambores) Tormenta777 *-* felicidades corazón te ganaste el adelanto :3 se te sera enviado lo mas pronto posible por PM así que estate atento... :* (confeti) Bien se acabo, se que quieren leer ya xD DISFRUTENLO :***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong>

Y allí estaba Astrid, sentada en el asiento de co-piloto del auto de Hipo en frente de el club donde se encontraría con Sebastián. Ella tenia un nudo en la garganta, no quería despedirse de Hipo pero tenia.

- Entonces... Es un adiós.. - Dijo Hipo

- Si... Te voy a extrañar Hipo - Dijo Astrid

- No creo que te haga tanta falta - Contesto Hipo con modestia

- Claro que si, a pesar de conocerte por tan poco tiempo siento un afecto por ti muy grande - Dijo Astrid

- Suerte Astrid, espero verte algún día otra vez... - Susurro Hipo

- Yo también espero eso - Astrid lo abrazo - Gracias

- De nada... - Musito Hipo buscando su mirada

Él se quedo mirando esos chispeantes ojos azules, sus bellas facciones y aquellos labios rosados que le daba a su rostro viveza. Él tenia un pensamiento que le comía por dentro y que si no lo hacia ahora probablemente se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, así que tomo el rostro de Astrid entre sus manos y lo acerco mas hacia si, todo sucedió muy rápido primero fue un roce de labios inocente que se convirtió en un beso lleno ternura y algo mas... Era una sensación inexplicable y que ninguno jamas experimento hasta ahora, ambos se separaron por falta de aire, sus mejillas ruborizadas notablemente pero con un brillo en sus ojos. Astrid fue la primera en reaccionar y hablo.

- ¿Por qué? - Musito

- No podía dejarte ir sin al menos hacerlo - Contesto Hipo, Astrid suspiro

- Gracias - Fue lo único que dijo y abrió la puerta para salir, Hipo solo la miro alejarse y perderse tras las puertas del club

Astrid entro al club y busco a Sebastián, al fin logro localizarlo en una esquina. Y no estaba solo sino con dos chicas, ambas coqueteando con él, cuando Sebastián vio a Astrid se aparto de ellas y se acerco a la rubia petrificada pero esta corrió en dirección a la salida rezando para que Hipo aun estuviera allí. Sebastián la llamo con voz ebria pero ella no le presto atención saladas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No eran de dolor sino lagrimas de enojo consigo misma por ser tan estúpida. Busco con la mirada a Hipo y para su suerte él seguía con su auto estacionado, cuando la vio el se bajo del auto y corrió a donde ella estaba.

- ¿¡Qué paso!? - Pregunto preocupado

Solo vámonos de aquí, por favor... - Logro articular Astrid con lagrimas en sus ojos

- ¿¡Astrid a donde vas!? Solo eran unas amigas - Grito Sebastián

- Déjala en paz - Dijo Hipo con desdén

- ¡Yo puedo hablarle cuando yo quiera porque ella es mi novia! - Exclamo Sebastián

- ¡Ya no lo soy! - Grito Astrid con su cara empapada - Terminamos

- Astrid, cariño... - Empezó a decir Sebastián

- ¡Vete! - Grito Astrid

- As..

- ¡Vete! - Grito Hipo

- ¡Tu no me mandas! - Dijo Sebastián y golpeo a Hipo

Esto dio comienzo a una pelea muy grande, Astrid trataba de separarlos pero no era lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo, entonces Sebastián saco de su bolsillo una navaja, Astrid grito. Hipo corría mucho peligro, ella se metió entre ellos para tratar de proteger a Hipo pero Sebastián la aparto con un empujón haciendo que cayera al piso. Cuando pudo recuperar el control vio que su camiseta tenia manchas color escarlata y que Hipo ahora estaba en el suelo con una herida en su costado y lo peor de todo no había rastro de Sebastián.

- ¡Hipo! - Grito mientras se acercaba dando traspiés

- Astrid... Mi... - Susurro Hipo

- No... - Astrid lanzo una exclamación ahoga

Hipo tenia una cortada muy grande en su costado, ella se saco su camisa de cuadros y quedo solamente con su camisa roja, ella presiono la herida de Hipo para trata de detener la hemorragia mientras pensaba en la clínica mas cercana para llevarlo.

- Astrid... - Musito Hipo

- Ahora no hables, puedes abrir mas la herida - Dijo Astrid

Al final Astrid llego a la conclusión de que la clínica mas cercana era al otro lado de la ciudad y aunque manejara lo mas rápido posible, Hipo corría mucho peligro hasta morir desangrado.

- ¡Maldición! - Grito Astrid con frustración y lagrimas en los ojos

Hipo no podía morir, no AHORA ella tenia que hacer algo, y entonces recordó, ¡La casa de playa de sus padres! Solo quedaba a 20 minutos de allí entonces la rubia le susurro a Hipo.

- Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo - Y lo beso en la comisura de su labio derecho


	14. Chapter 14

**Hoolaaaaa *-* jeje... Pues ¿què hay? Antes de que me maten quiero decirles que... Si me matan no puedo seguir la historia :P lo se soy super malotaa xD disculpen la tardanza... Aunque lo hice aproposito de cualquier manera queria ver como se mantenian esperando pacientemente :3 ahora quiero dar un avisoooo. Como es navidad (aww que bonito) actualizare un poquito mas rapido asiii queeeee... A festejaaar :33 creo que se cansaron de tanto leer xD ok ahora sin mas preambulo... Les dije ¿què recien me lei Bajo la misma Estrella? deooh como lloree :'( aun shorrooo :'( ¿Gus cabron porque moriste? ¿Alguien que comparta mi dolor? Nadieee ¿? okas ya me largo al rincon... Disfruten el cap :***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: <strong>

Era mas de la media noche, Astrid llego a la casa de playa de sus padres y acostó a Hipo en su cama, fue un trabajo difícil llevarlo allí pero lo logro. Ella busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y corrió hasta su habitación esta había sido sin duda la noche mas horrible de su vida, y aun no terminaba pues tenia que curar a Hipo. Cuando entro a su cuarto le forzó una sonrisa a Hipo y le quito su camisa de botones que estaba empapada de sangre.

- Todo va a estar bien - Le repetía a Hipo pero era mas bien para ella misma pues estaba algo alterada y nerviosa

- Estoy bien... - Le respondió Hipo con una sonrisa que pareció mas bien una mueca

- ¡No hables! - Le regaño colocando su dedo indice en sus labios

Astrid ayudo a Hipo a quitarse su camiseta azul para poder ver con mas atención la herida, ella no podía concentrarse la herida estaba justo en su costado y muy cerca de su sexy torso y si lo admitía Hipo tenia un gran cuerpo. Ella comenzó a limpiarle la herida y pudo ver la cortada por donde seguramente entro la navaja de Sebastián, era muy profunda y tenia que tomarle algunos puntos ella saco la aguja y el hilo y comenzó a coser la cortada, Hipo hacia muecas de dolor se suponía que debía colocarle anestesia pero se le había terminado y no le quedaba de otra que seguir con el proceso así. Luego de unos largos minutos la rubia se seco el sudor que corría por su frente se acerco a Hipo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Fuiste un buen paciente - Dijo y salio de su habitación con la ropa ensangrentada de ambos

Ella fue al cuarto de su padre a buscarle una camisa al chico, después de tanto buscar ella fue a su cuarto y lo ayudo a ponérsela. Astrid suspiro y se dio una ducha ya que tenia sangre por todos lados y su cabello estaba sucio y enmarañado. ¡Parecía definitivamente una bruja! Cuando por fin estuvo en su pijama y algo decente fue hasta su cuarto a desearle buenas noche a Hipo.

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir en el cuarto de mis padres. Descansa - Dijo la rubia

- Ah, ah, ah... Tu ven aquí - Dijo Hipo haciendo espacio para que se acostara

- Gracias Hipo pero sera mejor si tu duermes solo, te dará mas libertad de moverte

- No te preocupes Astrid, me he caído un montón de veces patinado y las heridas han sido peores - Dijo Hipo

Pero...

- Nada de peros Astrid, tu y yo dentro de unos meses o años nos casaremos así que vamos a dormir, de cualquier manera tenemos que acostumbrarnos a estar juntos - Respondió Hipo

- ¿Siempre eres tan terco? - Dijo Astrid sonriendo y acostándose a su lado

- Solo a veces... - Contesto él

- Gracias... - Susurro Astrid - Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi

- De nada, gracias a ti por curarme - Dijo él

- Eso hacemos las doctoras ¿no? - Dijo ella sonriendo

- Si, y tu eres la mejor - Dijo él

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

- Astrid... - Empezó a hablar Hipo pero ella la interrumpió

- Estuve a punto de escaparme con un psicópata... - Susurro Astrid

- Te contare una historia, había una vez un niño. Un buen día su padre le dio 20$ el niño quería comprarse un helado y en el camino a la heladería se encontró a un borracho y el niño lo invito a la heladería para compartir su dinero... El borracho acepto y juntos tuvieron una tarde muy rara pero a la vez divertida - Hipo finalizo de hablar

- ¿Qué le paso al niño? - Pregunto Astrid con curiosidad

- Esta acostado junto a una chica rubia - Dijo Hipo

- ¡Espera! ¡Tu fuiste a comer helado con un borracho! - Astrid comenzó a reírse

- Y tu estuviste a punto de escaparte con un idiota, pero ¿sabes qué tienen de similar esas historias? - Pregunto Hipo

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Astrid entrecerrando los ojos sonrojada

- Que los dos fuimos ciegos Astrid, fuimos inocentes. Yo por querer compartir mi dinero y tu por querer ser independiente, ambos fuimos tontos - Dijo él

- Pero tu eras pequeño, y tal vez por eso lo hiciste, en cambio yo...

- Tu solo querías ser feliz... - Hipo finalizo la frase por ella

- Si... Pero sabes, ya no necesito a nadie mas para ser feliz, te tengo a ti, a mis padres y a mis amigos, y eso es todo lo que necesito

Y diciendo esto Astrid se acomodo en la cama y durmió con Hipo, solo eso. El calor que emanaba Hipo la hacia sentir muy bien y aunque los sucesos de esa noche fueron horribles ella ya no se inquietaba, él estaba con ella, y ella era feliz porque la vida no es perfecta y cuando sucede algo lo mejor es aceptarlo sea malo o bueno...


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Como estan corazones? Esperen... Yo subiendo un capitulo en la noche... Es raro -.- Ah bueno me siento inspiradaaa *-* y prometì actualizar mas rapido :P Bueno, espero que disfruten este cap :3 veremos en acciòn los celos de Astrid xD nos leemos despues. Buenas noches mis amores **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15:<strong>

Astrid estaba sentada en la sala de estar de la casa de sus papá con Hipo. Sus padres le estaban hablando del compromiso. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en que ella y Hipo deberían acercarse y hacerse mas amigos. Claro que ella y el chico ya eran muy amigos y hasta habían compartido un beso pero ambos se pusieron de acuerdo mentalmente para no mencionarlo porque después de todo había sido solo un beso. Y ya.

- Bueno, la idea es que ustedes se conozcan y no se odien - Dijo Estoico

- Ya nos conocemos y no nos odiamos... - Dijo Hipo rodando los ojos

- Pasaran el resto de su vida juntos y la idea es que se agraden - Dijo Janice

- Ya nos agradamos mamá - Respondió Astrid con cansancio

- Chicos a lo que queremos llegar es... Que deberían de quererse más, no solo con cariño sino con amor - Dijo Valka con una sonrisa

- En ese caso... Te amo Astrid - Dijo Hipo imitando a alguien enamorado

- ¡Oh! Hipo... Yo también te amo... - Dijo Astrid siguiéndole el juego

- ¡Oh por favor! Esto es serio - Dijo Andrés - Les hemos comprado un apartamento en París, Francia, esta en el centro de la ciudad, es sencillo y perfecto para ambos...

- ¿¡Que ustedes que!? - Gritaron los jóvenes al unisono

- Lo que escucharon - Dijo Valka - la idea era darles su propio espacio para que se conozcan mejor y puede que de allí salga algo mas y...

- Les dije alguna vez lo locos que están - Dijo Hipo con ironía

- ¡Hipo! - Grito Estoico

- Sin ofender pero estoy de acuerdo con Hipo - Dijo Astrid

- Partirán en una semana, para entonces ya deben de estar listos - Dijo Valka suspirando y saliendo de la sala, los demás le siguieron

Astrid se sentía algo contenta, en parte porque no tendría que aguantar por un tiempo a sus padres, ella los quería pero a veces eran estresantes. Lo que la hacia sentirse triste era que tendría que separarse de New York y Brutilda. Por otro lado Hipo se sentía también aliviado iba a estar lejos de sus padres por mucho tiempo y eso era genial, ademas Astrid prometía ser una buena compañía.

***Una Semana Después***

Hipo y Astrid estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus padres, Valka y Estoico abrazaban a su hijo mientras que Andrés y Janice abrazaban a Astrid.

- No hagas travesuras... - Le dijo Andrés a Astrid

- ¿Cuándo las he hecho? - Dijo Astrid arqueando una ceja

- Sabes a lo que nos referimos ¿eh? - Pregunto la madre de Astrid

- ¿Qué no moleste a los vecinos? - Dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente

- Tu sabes de que hablamos - Dijo su padre mirando a Hipo, Astrid se sonrojo

- ¡Papá! - Chillo y le dio un empujón

- Es muy guapo, solo decíamos... - Dijo Janice

Claro que es guapo. Pensó Astrid eso lo sabia perfectamente

- Portate bien, cuidate, no hables con extraños...

- ¡Mamá! Ya no soy un niño - Dijo Hipo sonriendo

- Tienes una mancha... - Dijo Valka y le estrujo la cara a Hipo

- Tengo la leve impresión de que me dejaste la mejilla roja - Contesto Hipo

- Estoy seguro de que tu y Astrid se llevaran muy bien... - Dijo Estoico abrazándolo

- Ya nos llevamos bien - Respondió Hipo

- Es una gran chica - Volvió hablar Estoico

- Lo se - Dijo Hipo

- El apartamento esta en el centro de la ciudad, esperamos verlos para navidad - Dijo Estoico

- Claro, adiós - Dijo Hipo y se reunió con Astrid que ya lo esperaba

- Que lleguen con bien a París - Dijo Andrés

- Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo N° 567 París, Francia. Presenten sus pasaportes y aborden de forma ordenada - Dijo una voz femenina de una manera muy sofisticada

Después de que le verificaran sus pasaportes y los guiaran por el detector de metales Hipo y Astrid subieron al avión. A ella le correspondió la ventanilla mientras que a el le toco el puesto de al lado, Astrid conecto sus Beats a su Iphone y comenzó a escuchar música. Asimismo lo hizo Hipo y pronto ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo. Luego de unas horas, la rubia sintió una leve sacudida en el hombro, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que era Hipo.

- Astrid, ¿quieres helado? - Pregunto Hipo con una voz dulce

- Claro... - Respondió Astrid soñolienta, miro a la azafata esta tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y antes de irse a buscar los helados le lanzo un guiño a Hipo, la rubia gruño.

- ¿Pasa algo As? - Pregunto Hipo, él le decía "As" de cariño

- No te preocupes... - Dijo Astrid dandole la espalda, "Estúpida azafata, ¿qué se creía, para guiñarle el ojo a Hipo? Tal vez era muy paranoica pero... ¡No! Ella no tenia ningún derecho para hacer eso, Hipo es Hipo y ella... Bueno ella era solo una empleada mas del avión. Me vengare..." Pensó Astrid


	16. Chapter 16

**Holaaa :3 bueno... Primero que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! Esta sexy escritora se lo desea con el corazón :D que Santa Claus les traiga muchos regalos *-* yo le estoy rogando para que el pinche me traiga Divergente xD yo quería saber... ¿qué le pedirán a Santa este año? Respondan en sus reviews *w* Besos y abrazos. Disfruten el capitulo... Ahh se me olvidaba... Quiero mandarle un gran beso y un abrazo de oso a:**

***Sasori01***

**porque siempre me deja reviews y siempre me dice que extienda los capítulos... xD estoy considerando hacerlo pero esta difícil... ¿Cariño dos paginas de World no son suficientes? Bueno ya me largo los debo tener verdes de tanto hablar... Chaooo :***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16:<strong>

Astrid fingió jugar con su teléfono mientras sentía la mirada de Hipo posada en ella. Luego de unos minutos volvió la azafata y la muy... ATREVIDA o mas bien por decirlo en un lenguaje coloquial PERRA se había desabotonado algunos botones de su camiseta. Astrid enrojeció.

- As, aquí esta tu helado - Dijo Hipo pasándole un helado de chocolate

- Gracias, Hipo - Dijo Astrid y le dio un beso cerca de sus labios, él sonrió

- De nada, nena - Le susurro en el oído y la beso en la comisura del labio, Astrid miro a la azafata, se había ido con rabia, nadie la mando a meterse en otros asuntos ¿no? - Tu eres mas hermosa, y me gustan las celosas

- ¡No estaba celosa! - Exclamo Astrid con sus mejillas rosadas y apartándose

- Uh-hu - Dijo Hipo sin darle importancia, pero en el fondo se sentía realmente feliz, Astrid al menos sentía algo por el

¡Si! Astrid estaba celosa, pero solo imagínense, estando en un avión. Llega una azafata regalada a coquetear con tu mejor amigo... O en su caso, con su prometido... ¿no les daría celos? Y en el caso de los chicos, están en un avión, con su mejor amiga y en ese momento se les acerca el Piloto... No es que eso pase, pero... ¡Solo imagínenselo! Y comienza a coquetear con su mejor amiga ¿no les daría celos? Si dicen "No" entonces no quieren a sus amigos...

- Pasajeros, el avión aterrizara pronto en París, Francia. Les pedimos que por favor abrochen sus cinturones - Dijo la voz de una azafata con acento Francés

Todos comenzaron a abrocharse los cinturones 15 minutos después ya estaban saliendo del avión, Hipo fue a buscar el equipaje mientras que Astrid lo esperaba en la salida. Tenia una jaqueca terrible y no pudo acompañarlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien As? - Pregunto Hipo con aire de preocupación

- No... Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar... - Musito ella mirando al suelo

- Prometo hacerte un té de manzanilla cuando lleguemos al apartamento, pero por ahora tendrás que caminar... - Dijo Hipo

- Esta bien... - Acepto Astrid levantándose y caminando hacia la salida

Luego de que Hipo tomara el taxi y le diera la dirección al taxista, abrazo a Astrid y le acaricio el cabello mientras ella dormitaba en su pecho. Cuando llegaron fueron a la recepción y le entregaron las llaves del apartamento la chica que los atendió les dijo que sus padres habían comprado también el Pehnhouse , luego de eso fueron al ascensor. Su piso era el numero 17 y cuando por fin llegaron Astrid suspiro de alivio, ambos jóvenes se aproximaron a su puerta y cuando Hipo la abrió quedo impresionado. Había una gran sala de estar equipada con muchos muebles, a la izquierda había un gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista a París, a la derecha había una linda cocina y al frente se apreciaba unas escaleras de caracol. Estas llevaban al segundo piso donde estaban tres habitaciones y por su puesto el Pehnhouse. Astrid no quiso ver nada mas ella se metió en la primera habitación que vio y se lanzo a la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Amanecía ya en París, Astrid se levanto de su cama y se froto los ojos. Miro a su alrededor y se asusto, como cuando uno duerme en casa de un amigo y cuando te levantas te asustas de no ver tu habitación, bueno así le paso a Astrid luego recordó. Compromiso, París, apartamento, azafata regalada, que bella su vida. Bajo las escaleras de caracol lentamente apreciando todo lo que veía pues el día anterior no estaba en condiciones como para disfrutar todo.

- Buenos días dormilona - Dijo el chico de ojos verdes

- Buen día - Contesto ella dando un largo bostezo - ¿qué hora es?

- 10:00 am - Respondió él

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- Nada - Dijo él

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Astrid

- Llegamos ayer y no hemos ido al mercado - Respondió Hipo

- Pues tengo hambre... - Dijo Astrid

- Yo igual, ¿te parece si vamos a Starbucks?

- Claro, tengo unas inmensas ganas de tomarme un capuchino - Respondió Astrid y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación

Astrid entro a su cuarto y se metió en el baño que había. Se dio una larga ducha después busco en su maleta algo de ropa, se coloco solo una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas Supras de color rojo. Salio de su habitación y esperándola en la sala estaba Hipo. El lucia una camisa a cuadros verde, unos pantalones grises y unas Vans negras.

- ¡Por fin! - Exclamo Hipo

- ¡Estaba quitándome la cara de fantasma que tenia! - Dijo Astrid sonriendo

- Que bueno, yo estaba considerando seriamente en llamar a un "Atrapa Fantasmas" - Dijo él bromeando

- ¡Oye! - Exclamo Astrid empujándolo burlonamente

- Es broma... - Dijo Hipo dandole un abrazo, su perfume la invadió - Te quiero

- Yo también te quiero... - Susurro Astrid y lo abrazo mas fuerte


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaaa *-* Cumpleaños feliiiz :3 te deseamos a tiii un cumpleañooos atrasado pero con amor para tiii: **

***Anya* **

**Feliiz Cumpleeee atrasadoo queria actualizar el 28 como me lo pediste pero****tuve complicaciones. Pero ya que :D espero que la allas pasado increible *-* XOXO**

**Ahoraa... FELIZ AÑOOOOOOO... Naaah aun es tempranoo pero lo más probable es que nos leamos en enero asi que FELIZ 2015 les deseo de todo corazón y espero que podamos seguir juntos por muchas historias más los quierooo, cuidense abrazoos y calidos besos psicologicos para todoos :3 nos leemos el proximo añooo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17:<strong>

Era un cuarto frio y oscuro. Las cortinas carmesí no dejaban pasar los rayos de sol por aquella vieja ventana. Recuerdo que ella estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio mugriento lleno de papeles y libros viejos... ¿Cómo soportaba estar allí? O mejor dicho ¿cómo soportaba vivir en aquel atestado lugar?, cuando me vio se levanto de la silla y rodeo el escritorio se acerco a mi tanto que pude percibir el aroma del licor... Whisky para ser preciso, tenia pantalones de cuero y una franela negra aquellas botas altas producían un suave chasqueo cada vez que pisaba. Me preguntaba cuando iba hablar, estaba sudando y su leve contoneo de caderas no me ayudaba a mantenerme serio. Al final se detuvo a una distancia considerada de mi y me hablo.

- Pensé que no vendrías... - Dijo susurrando, no me molesto estábamos solos en una habitación vacía, no había necesidad de gritar

- No pensaba hacerlo... - Dije mirándola, ella me lanzo una sonrisa burlona

- Entonces... ¿Por qué viniste? - Pregunto

- Bueno, no todos los días recibes una carta para recuperar lo que es tuyo... - Conteste sonriendo

- ¿Quieres algo de Whisky? - Pregunto invitándome a sentar

- Solo una copa - Conteste

Ella asintió y saco de un armario una botella con un liquido color ámbar, me dio un vaso pequeño y se sentó frente a mi mientras bebía a sorbos. Yo tome un poco, me gusto. Cada vez que ella bebía fruncia sus labios carnosos, no se si lo hacia a propósito o que, pero me pareció sexy.

- Y bien... ¿Me dirás tu nombre? - Pregunte

- No confió en ti como para hacerlo... ¿Qué me hará saber a mi que no me delataras con la policía si te cuento mis planes... Planes que nos benefician a ambos - Dijo acercándose a mi

- No diré nada, lo juro - Dije con torpeza, esta chica me hacia actuar como un idiota, soltó una carcajada y se alejo de mi

- Se nota que eres nuevo en este lado... - Dijo ella

- ¿Lado? - Pregunte con idiotez

- ¡Duh! Lado oscuro... - Se burlo con otra carcajada

- No le contare a nadie, tienes mi palabra - Dije

- Prueba que eres digno de trabajar conmigo... - Dijo ella despreocupada

- ¿Tener dinero no es suficiente? - Dije usando mi picara sonrisa, derrite a las chicas

- Bueno me gustaría reemplazar este chiquero con una gran mansión... - Dijo ella sin siquiera mirarme

- Te puedo dar un lugar mas digno, pero no una mansión... - Conteste

- Con eso me basta - Dijo

- Entonces socios - Extendí mi mano

- No - Dijo ella paseándose por la habitación

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunte confundido

- No confió en ti... - Dijo ella mirándome

- Tu dijiste...

- Te dije que me demostraras que podía confiar en mi - Me interrumpió ella

- Bueno - Me levante de la silla y me acerque a ella - Si algo sale mal puedes matarme, apuesto a que sabes usar un cuchillo, una pistola...

- Se usar eso y mucho mas... - Dijo y me beso

- ¿Por qué fue eso? - Dije sin aliento

- Así es mi manera de demostrar que somos socios - Dijo sonriendo picara

- Es mejor que el apretón de manos - Sonreí - Y ¿cual es el plan?

- Solo te diré que tiene bombas, explosiones, y tu y yo como vencedores

- Eso me gusta... - Dije

- Claro que aun tenemos que comprar algunas cositas y hacer algunos arreglos, no queremos que algo salga mal - Dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad, esas que te erizan la piel

- Bien pero... De cualquier manera ¿por qué haces esto? - Dije con curiosidad

- Porque me dejo, me dejo sin piedad, por culpa de esa... ¡La odio! - Chillo

- Y yo lo odio a él... Se la llevo de mi lado... Sabes en vez de buscarlos. Deberíamos vengarnos... - Dije, ella me miro con una sonrisa

- Me hace sentir feliz el saber que mi socio me entiende - Sonrió ella

Ella se alejo de mi y se sirvió dos vasos de Whisky, uno para ella y otro para mi, ambos brindamos y los bebimos de un trago, así pasamos la tarde, este era el comienzo de una buena amistad.

- ¿Algún dia me dirás tu nombre? - Pregunte

- Mi nombre es... Heather... - Dijo ella mirándome de soslayo

- El mio es Sebastián - Dije

- Ya lo se - Dijo sirviendo otros dos vasos con licor - También se que apuñalaste a Hipo, supe que me serias de mucha ayuda... Estas dispuesto a matar, y te necesito porque Hipo Haddock y Astrid Hofferson, deben morir


	18. Chapter 18

**Feliiz añoooo *-* gracias por sus buenos deseos los quiero mucho :3 bueno, primero que nada quiero darles dos noticiaaas... Los capitulos seran màs largoooos. A peticiòn de Sasori y otros :D la otra noticia es... Que ya estamos en los capitulos finaleeees :) no :) me :) toquen :) estoy :) bien :) y bueno eso... Disfruten el capituloooo :3 **

**Pd: Se encontraran una sorpresita en el capitulo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18:<strong>

*** 2 meses después ***

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Hipo y Astrid llegaron a París, se habían hecho mas cercanos, Astrid se había encontrado con viejos amigos que pronto se convertirían en amigos de Hipo también, estos eran Patan, Patapez y Brutacio el hermano de Brutilda. Mientras que Hipo se había hecho amigo de un chico llamado Eret. En esos dos meses habían pasado un sinfín de cosas, pero lo que les voy a contar ahora fue una de las mas sorprendentes pues marco la vida de Hipo y de Astrid. Y que los hizo reconocer el amor que sentían el uno para el otro...

***Flash Back***

Era una noche común y corriente ecepto por el hecho de que Hipo y Astrid se estaban arreglando para ir a una fiesta realizada por Tacio, era el cumpleaños de Eret y no se la podían perder. Astrid se había vestido casual al igual que Hipo, juntos se fueron y llegaron a la fiesta alrededor de las 10:00 había bebidas por todo el lugar, música a todo volumen y desastres por todo el lugar.

- ¿Por que no me sorprende que la fiesta sea así? - Dijo Astrid sonriendo

- Se ve divertida - Dijo Hipo

Hipo y Astrid se separaron y se empezaron a divertir, felicitaron a Eret y estuvieron bailando por horas, al final Astrid se sentó en la barra y pidió un vaso de agua.

- ¿Por qué no mejor pruebas una Margarita? - Dijo Patan, pues el atendía la barra

- No gracias, yo no bebo, y tu lo sabes - Dijo Astrid

- Solo es una Margarita, no es muy fuerte - Insistió

Hipo se canso de bailar, ya eran las 4:00 am así que busco a Astrid para irse, cuando la encontró noto que olía a licor, se preocupo.

- ¡Astrid! ¿Estabas bebiendo? - Le pregunto

- Solo un poquito... - Lanzo una risita cantarina

- Vámonos a casa, mañana matare a Patan - Dijo arrastrándola al auto

Hipo, condujo hasta el apartamento, Astrid se había dormido por lo tanto la tuvo que cargar todo el camino a casa, cuando al fin la acostó en la cama ella lo jalo por su camiseta y susurro.

- Quedate conmigo esta noche...

- Astrid, mejor duérmete... - Dijo Hipo incomodo

- No te resistas... Tu también quieres... - Dijo Astrid y lo beso

No era un beso dulce como el primer, todo lo contrario este era apasionado, cada vez mas intenso, sus lenguas chocaban y sus corazones latían muy rápido. Astrid comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Hipo, vio su torso definido y lo toco, Hipo le daba pequeños besos en su cuello mientras ella gemía.

- Astrid no... - Dijo Hipo separándose de repente

- Eres un aguafiestas - Dijo y soltó una carcajada para luego dormirse, dejando a Hipo sonrojado y a la vez confundido. Se sentía culpable ¿qué diablos estaba a punto de hacer? Y tarde o temprano se lo tenia que contar a Astrid

Luego de que Hipo saliera de la habitación Astrid se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el alfeizar de su ventana. En realidad ella no estaba ebria, solo estaba probando a Hipo, si era una persona confiable o no y paso la prueba. Se detuvo antes de que hubiera pasado.

- Me alegro poder confiar en ti Hipo... - Susurro Astrid a la noche

Al día siguiente, Astrid bajo a desayunar Hipo le tocaba hacer el desayuno ese día, así que el desayuno era prometedor. Al bajar estaba revisando su teléfono.

- Buen día - Dijo Astrid

- Buen día - Contesto Hipo sonrojado - Oye Astrid podemos hablar

- Claro - Dijo Astrid sonriendo

Hipo le contó todo a Astrid mientras que ella lo escuchaba con atención.

- Lo siento... - Dijo Hipo

- No te preocupes, ya sabia... - Dijo Astrid

- ¿Qué diablos? ¿cómo? - Pregunto Hipo atónito

- No estaba ebria... - Dijo Astrid y tomo a Chimuelo para acariciarlo - Quería saber si eras alguien confiable, o no.

- Y ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo seguía? - Pregunto Hipo, Astrid lo miro sonrojada

- Supongo que seguir lo que empece ... - Dijo ella

- ¿Por qué no terminar lo que empezamos? - Pregunto con una sonrisa picara

- ¡Pervertido! - Dijo Astrid empujándolo riendo

- Tu sabes que no... - Dijo Hipo y la empujo suavemente

Luego de tanto jugar a empujarse, ambos cayeron en el sofá, Astrid rodeando el cuello de Hipo y el sobre ella pero sin aplastarla.

- ¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos? - Pregunto Astrid con un brillo en sus ojos

- ¿Por que no? - Dijo el chico y la beso

* * *

><p><strong>Atención: El siguiente fragmento escrito contiene narraciones, que solo son aptos para personas de +13 años. Yo la escritora no me hago cargo por daños psicológicos o traumas causados por el siguiente contenido pues se les ha sido advertidos. Y a las personas que leyeron y no les agrado, les pido respeto hacia mi<strong>**criterio. No quiero reviews ofensivos o serán reportados/bloqueados. Son libres de largarse al diablo ahora, o quedarse a terminar de leer el Chapter.**

* * *

><p>De un tiron Hipo beso los labios de Astrid hasta dejarlos rojos e inchados y además se quedaròn a punto de morir sin respirar. Astrid se saco la camiseta y se sentò sobre él en el sofá y empezaron a besarse con euforia y restregarse cuerpo contra cuerpo. Sus labios inundaban el cuello de ella, comenzaba ha humedeserce tanto que creo que estaba apunto de chorrearse. Sintiò su pene como aumentaba de tamaño y arrollaba su estómago caliente deseoso de sexo puro y duro. Y juntos seguro que lo tendrían; metió la mano en sus intimidades y comenzó a toquetear metiò un dedo y ella gimiò con fuerza.<br>Introdujo entonces un segundo y un tercero, por supuesto empezó a moverlos en forma circular mientras con el pulgar presionaba su clitoris, èl tambien gemia era algo ùnico y hermoso. Ya los dos desnudos y Astrid cargada por Hipo. Subieròn las escaleras. Llegaròn a la cama se metio entre las piernas de la chica y empezó a lamer su intimidad Definitivamente él sabía lo que hacia. Astrid sentía su lengua humeda y larga reboloteando en su interior.  
>Sintiò como de una sola embestida tenía su pene en su interior. Ambos gemian de excitaciòn, entonces salio de ella y la beso en los labios.<p>

- Te amo Astrid... - Susurro Hipo antes de perderse en un sueño profundo

- Yo màs Hipo, yo màs... - Musito Astrid y se durmieròn

* * *

><p><strong>º-º querian lemon... Allì hay lemon. No es el mejor lo se, solo los complacì :D aparte no queria hacerlo tan fuerte porque no quiero que sufran un ataque al corazon, los quiero tantooo :'D chaooo <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaaaa *-* ¿Cómo están chiquillos? Gracias a todos por sus reviews positivos realmente me hicieron sentir bien, yo realmente no me sentía satisfecha con el Lemmon pero después de ver que les gusto me alegre un montón. Saludos a los nuevos lectores, esta sensual escritora les manda un beso bien grande a todos. Bueno no los entretengo más, chaoo los quieroooo :3**

**PD: Disculpen la tardanza, estoy con pocas ideas últimamente.**

**PD2: Disfruten el capituloooooo :D**

**PD3: Báñense todos los diiaaas :v**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19:<strong>

Los copos de nieve caían lentamente en las ventanas y calles de todo New York, muñecos y ángeles de nieve abundaban, los niños reían y cantaban villancicos, felices porque la navidad se había apoderado por fin de la ciudad. El brillo en sus ojos era inevitable esta era para la mayoría la mejor época, los prometedores regalos de Santa Claus, las galletas de jengibre de la abuela, las cartas escritas con mucho cariño para que Santa se acuerde de depositarles bajo el árbol los tan anhelados obsequios... Todo parecía perfecto incluso para Heather y Sebastián, su venganza estaba saliendo de maravilla aunque no la habían ejecutado, sin embargo ya lo tenían casi todo listo solo les faltaba que Hipo y Astrid cayeran en la trampa y luego muy pronto obtendrían lo que querían.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Astrid miraba en las vitrinas de una joyería el regalo adecuado para su suegra Valka y su madre Janice, Hipo estaba a su lado intentando fingir interés por la joyería para damas, acepto a acompañarla por dos razones, una: aborrecía los villancicos que cantaba su madre y su padre juntos, puede que en un tiempo alla sido de lo mas lindo verlos cantar y bailar pero luego de verlos toda su vida resultaba agobiante y la otra razón era porque Astrid se lo había pedido.

***Flash Back***

Hipo estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el sofá de la biblioteca, Astrid no quería molestarlo pues como buena lectora que era, ella sabia que hablarle a una persona cuando estaba sumergido en el mundo de la lectura era realmente fastidioso.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto luego de percatar su presencia

- Bueno, yo solo quería pedirte un favor - Dijo Astrid acercándose

- Claro dime - Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Me acompañas a comprar los regalos de navidad? Ya sabes podemos ir a Sephora para comprarle algo a mi madre y a la tuya. Tu sabes lo que le gusta

- Eso implica estar contigo toda la tarde viendo joyerías y fingir emoción al ver un collar de diamantes... - Dijo Hipo haciendo una mueca

- Exacto y también puedes ser mi cara de maquillaje - Sonrió Astrid

- ¿Tu qué? - Pregunto Hipo confundido

- Oh bueno tu tienes el mismo color de piel de tu mamá y yo podría experimentar con ella para saber cual rubor es el mejor - Dijo Astrid con sarcasmo

- Astrid Hofferson estas loca pero aun así te amo por lo tanto iré - Dijo Hipo besándole la mejilla

- Gracias - Dijo Astrid y lo abrazo

***Fin Flash Back***

El y Astrid habían llegado a New York una semana atrás, los padres de ambos estaban felices porque el y ella se llevaban mas que bien, juntos habían adornado el árbol de navidad, también colocaron las luces y habían salido por turnos a comprar los regalos de todos, era una tradición que cada integrante de la familia comprara obsequios para cada quien incluso para las mascotas.

- Bueno ya tengo los regalos para tu madre y la mía - Anuncio Astrid saliendo de la joyería - Me falta el tuyo así que ve a tomar un helado mientras lo compro

- Mejor iré a comprar el tuyo - Dijo Hipo - Te veo en Central Park en una hora

- Esta bien - Dijo Astrid y le dio un beso en los labios

Astrid camino por la Quinta Avenida estaba pensando en que le regalaría a su novio Hipo, a el le gustaba patinar, quizás una patineta nueva podría ser una gran regalo aunque también le gustaba leer y los animales místicos entonces una gran idea le llego a la mente, lanzo su vaso vació de chocolate en el basurero y corrió hasta la libreria cercana, el anciano de la tienda le esbozo una sonrisa.

- Feliz navidad joven ¿qué la trae por aquí? - Pregunto

- Feliz navidad señor, estoy buscando un libro, "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos" de...

- J. K. Rowling - Respondió el anciano - Es un gran libro creo que me queda uno por aquí...

Y efectivamente aun le quedaban algunos ejemplares Astrid le pago y le deseo agradecida una feliz navidad, ahora lo único que tenia que lograr era hacer más especial el libro, necesitaba la firma de J. K. Rowling.

Hipo miraba las vitrinas de cada tienda preguntándose una y otra vez que le iba regalar a Astrid, ella era una chica muy diferente a las demás, mientras unas estaban probándose carteras Chanel ella seguramente estaría practicando algún deporte o algo así, sin embargo una gran idea le llego a la mente, ella y él estaban comprometidos pero ella no tiene un anillo que represente el compromiso entonces...

Hipo camino rápidamente hasta Tiffany una prestigiosa joyería, al llegar miro las vitrinas todas llenas de hermosos collares, pulseras, pendientes y por supuesto anillos, uno mas lindo que el otro.

- ¿Cómo hacen las chicas para escoger entre estos anillos? - Pregunto Hipo en voz baja

- La mayoría de las chicas vienen aquí con un presupuesto - Dijo una chica amablemente

- Bueno, quiero comprarle a mi prometida un anillo de compromiso y definitivamente necesito ayuda - Dijo Hipo mirando las vitrinas

- ¿Tienes un presupuesto? - Pregunto la misma joven

- No, el dinero no es problema solo quiero que sea especial - Dijo Hipo

- Bien, te mostrare algunos anillos que tal vez le puedan gustar - Dijo la chica

Hipo estuvo en la joyería casi toda la tarde, le había llamado para decirle que no lo esperara en Central Park y ella acepto con gusto pues también necesitaba mas tiempo. Al final el le compro un hermoso anillo de diamantes, tenia pequeños detalles de plata alrededor del la piedra. Luego de salir de la tienda Hipo fue a su casa y para su suerte ya sus padres no cantaban.

***Veinticuatro de diciembre, víspera de navidad***

Astrid y Hipo estaban en la mesa con sus padres, todos estaban riendo y conversando muy animados, todo parecía perfecto, música navideña estallando delicadamente en sus oídos disfrutando de una gran comida, era asombroso.

Sebastián y Heather también disfrutaban, esta era la noche donde se vengarían, escondidos detrás de los arbustos, esperando el momento justo para llevar acabo lo que han estado planeando por meses. Heather logro distinguir el cabello dorado de Astrid en la ventana, tenia una sonrisa despreocupada entonces la chica con cabello negro tomo su teléfono, se quito un guante y comenzó a escribir. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos pero lo logro, Sebastián sonrió y vio como Astrid salia al nevado jardín y miraba a todos lados desconcertada, Heather advirtió una mueca pasando por el rostro de la rubia, tenia frio. Astrid estaba a punto de entrar pero Sebastián salio y la tomo por los hombros y antes de que pudiera gritar un pañuelo rociado de un químico fuerte hizo que la rubia se desmayara. Astrid cayo en los brazos de Sebastián y Heather lanzo una risa cantarina. Volvió a escribir otro mensaje. Vio una sombra pasar acercándose al jardín y para cuando Hipo salio lo único que pudo ver fue el teléfono de Astrid tirado en la nieve. Lo tomo de inmediato y su rostro se puso blanco.

"_Hola cariño, ¿me recuerdas? Tenemos a tu novia y sino vienes ella morirá... Estamos en el edificio abandonado Roberts, ven solo. Si oímos sirenas de policías ella morirá."_

_Pd: Feliz navidad :3 :*_

_Atte: Heather y Sebastián _


End file.
